Grey Association
by The Last Jedi
Summary: A story set in the future of the Star Wars Universe. Aaran Skywalker has fallen far from the family tree. He heard the tales of his legendary ancestors but that's just not the life for him. Trained as a Jedi he leaves and goes rogue. Read & Review. Please
1. Prologue

**The Grey Association**

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

_There exists within the Galaxy Jedi, and Sith. Religious groups that are regularly seen as forces for light and darkness respectively. However there are billions of Force-sensitives in the Galaxy and who believe in a different view of the force. The Potentium view claimed that there was no inherent evil in viewing the Force. They claimed that what others called the light side was actually just the Force itself, which is inherently good. The Unifying view when people believe _the _Force was everything, and everything was the Force; that the Force did not have sides and never took sides__. Sith believe that the Force is theirs to command (in direct contrast to the Jedi where the Force was concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing_._) and it is to be used as a weapon to gain more power. Then there are the many Force-sensitive cults like the Baran Do and the Zeshion Sha. Finally there are the Greys. Grey Jedi believe that Jedi Pacifism is not the answer but providing balance between Dark and Light and accepting that a combo of both views of the Force are the path to enlightenment. There was a time the Grey Jedi were still members of the Jedi order but through the years they broke off and became Rogue Jedi._

_One of the most famous Grey Jedi was Aaran Skywalker. He was a rogue Jedi exploring the Galaxy and studying different combat techniques. He became an assassin, and is credited for introducing the Grey view to the galaxy. He had 3 brothers, 2 of whom were his triplets and the other a kid brother. His father and mother were dead long ago and he was left to fend of the galaxy by himself. He was trained at the academy, but left and took some of his like-minded friends with him. And this is just one of his many adventures with his friends and brothers._

BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Strap up guys, we're hitting atmosphere in less than 30 and it's gonna be bumpy!" Aaran Skywalker put the PA mike down and glanced at his pilot and best friend Dion. He had gold hair, gold eyes and white pupils. He had a slightly muscular frame and highly dextrous fingers. He was always wearing black fingerless flying gloves and felt safe only in a ship. Anywhere else and he felt exposed.

"We spent 65 000 credits on this thing and it still gets bumpy on entry," Dion grinned and pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. "This is ship transponder 277G-45YT 'the _Evening Star_' requesting landing space." The ships actual name was the _Valchary_, but when you're a smuggler/assassin you don't want to broadcast information like that all over the place.

"Copy that_ Evening Star_," port control replied through the comm suite. "How long do you think your going to stay here?"

Aaran thought for a while and then answered "Put us down for indefinitely; and we have 8 sentients and a droid here and my waiver is still valid as far as _I_ know and we have registered weapons on board so you don't need to search us."

"Okay we have your info. You will not need to do all that next time. Have a great stay on Mon Calamari. Port Control out." The speaker shut of and a highlighted section appeared on the HUD map showing which pad to land on.

"Dion, you, me and HK-47 are going to go to the meeting place okay?" Aaran asked Dion.

"Yes sir!"

Aaran got up and went to the PA mike again. "Guys I want you to meet me in the Briefing room." The _Valchary_ was a beauty of a ship. 4 AG-6 Quadlaser turrets, Capital class armour and shields, a large docking bay that could hold 2 small fighters. It's latest generation hyperdrive had been tuned by the outlaw techs who built the ship to make it fast enough to cross the galaxy in maybe 10-14 days, and finally it's top of the line stealth and sensory package let them use fake transponders to avoid detection by enemies. Of which Aaran had many. In the briefing room he found everyone looking at him expectantly. Aaran cleared is throat and began "We've landed on Mon Calamari to rest, resupply, and hopefully to find a new job, with any luck a high paying one. Now Dion, HK-47 and I will meet our last employers. Sean, Victor, Vincent, and Matrix I need you to find us a new job," he turned to his little brother Rayoma. "Rayoma you and Shadow make sure that we get the ship cleaned, the garbage taken care of, and resupplying our food and medical supplies. Look Ray I know you may not like it, but-"

"Well of course I don't like it! You're treating me like a kid!"

"With all due respect Rayoma …you're the youngest one here and if he wants to protect you from wandering the streets alone why complain? After all when we go out we split up and cover more ground." Sean pointed out and then Shadow spoke up.

"This ship is very valuable, both monetarily and sentimentally. It's a sign of trust that he let us take care of it and keep her running. Everybody does the 'grunt work' sometime."

"Okay, it's settled then. Move out!" Aaran dismissed them and went to activate his old, but heavily modified and skilled assassination droid, HK-47."

"Query Do you need someone killed master?" Having a homicidal droid had advantages as a bodyguard. Like no hesitation and uncanny accuracy. Jackie had never seen him miss a shot. Ever. HK-47 models were antiques by about 4 000 years but with the right tuning they could last forever. In fact the only things that made HK-47 a Hunter-Killer model was the chassis, vocabulator, and punk ass attitude. Everything else had been taken from other newer assassin droids.

Aaran smiled and gave HK his huge Chain Combination Carbine. "No, not yet but if anything jumps off I need you at my back. Here, this is yours." The double C Carbine was a large chain gun with sniping, melee and Anti-Armour attachments. It fired lasers, bullets, and ion charges, and was specially made to fit into HK-47's expert hands.

Everyone moved quickly to get his job done. Aaran, HK, and Dion were able to successfully rendezvous with and end their previous contract with their employer a Falleen who needed an item delivered. Vincent, Aaran's triplet brother, was able to secure a contract to kill or capture a 43 year old crime boss called Riiken Ne-al, wanted dead or alive for 20 000 credits. Bounty contracts were always Aaran's favourite because they were simple to complete. According to the intel he found while researching Riiken he lived in a large mansion on Nar Shadaa with security equal to prison security and a decorated hunter named Calo Nord was his personal guard.

Dion flipped on the PA system and announced, "Okay, strap up! We reach hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" _The Valchary _outraced sluggish light and sped across the vast vacuum known as space.

Now they had around 26 hours to prepare and formulate a plan. Aaran's other triplet Matrix had found blueprints and was about to brief everyone on their mission. He learned early on teamwork is key to success. "Here's the plan, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. This is Riiken's mansion," he pointed to the holographic blue prints of Riiken's mansion. "Before we can fully infiltrate it we will need to break into the security surveillance checkpoints here, here, and here. Nightblade (Rayoma), Shadow, and I will break into these and keep an eye out for you guys and disable security traps." He pointed to the main gate. "Even before we do that Victor, Sean and HK-47 will make a distraction, just blow everything up and kill people. And finally Aaran, Dion, and Vincent will go in last and go straight for Riiken."

Vincent's face remained static as usual and said, "Great plan bro but give me and my team 2or 3 days for stake out."

"Yeah, I think this will go perfectly," Aaran smiled.

"Okay guys this is it," the final meeting before the meeting Aaran just had to make sure everyone knew what they were doing. Vincent was able to construct a routine and decided now was the best time to strike, Riiken would be taking a shower and when the distraction set off the alarm Aaran, Dion, and Vincent would be waiting in front of the emergency bunker to fulfill the contract. "Are you ready?"

At once they replied with a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Garrett Defen wished he had finished school but he goofed off and was now stuck with glorious job of a security officer. So he had to spend his nights sitting inside of a security booth. BOMP! Garrett looked up. "Damn." He walked out of the booth to the speeder waiting outside. "Sorry I dozed off and didn't know what was happening." The driver, a Cathar looked at him with a smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"We're here to see Mr. Ne-al," Sean smiled again. "I'm Mr. Rand and I believe I have an appointment." Victor looked around there was a 360 degree swivel turret being manned by a sleepy looking Aqualish thug and what looked like 2 more men guarding the front door into Riiken's mansion.

Garrett came back. "Everything checks out. Are you carrying any weapons?"

Then HK-47 stood up with the huge carbine he had set it to continuous laser fire and now pointed it at Garrett. Victor jumped out of the speeder and brought his foot down on the Aqualish's spinal cord. Sean took out a Mandalorian Assault Rifle and brought it to bear on one of the guards at the door. "Statement Let us begin facilitating communications and put an end to hostilities." One second later a shot rang out and an alarm issued and twenty soldiers began firing on the three heavily armoured attackers.

Nightblade, Shadow, and Matrix were all skilled assassins trained to use shadows and stealth so they took control of the checkpoints with no problem.

Aaran, Vincent, and Dion decided to split up and enter the mansion at different places. Matrix would guide them through the mansion using the security cameras and they would ambush Riiken and his escort Dion would go for Calo Nord. Aaran got signal over the comm "Go, go, go. Straight to the bunker the mark's moving fast." When he got there the fight already started. Dion was fighting hand to hand with Nord and Vincent was dual wielding Sub-machine Guns and mowing down security. Aaran pulled out his Bulldog RLRs and started firing. The Bulldog Radiation Launch Revolver was the most powerful handgun on the market and when the radioactive bullet smacked into the guard's temple the top half of his face tore off and the guard's body slumped to the ground, Dion dodged Calo's punch and drove his right fist into his pancreas, followed by an uppercut to Nord's chin. Nord recovered quickly and backed up looking for an opening in Dion's defences. He lunged at Dion and knocked him down and bashed his head in to the ferrocrete floor. Dion's forehead split open and bled into his eye. Dion was a fire warrior able to use the Force to create fire; he grabbed Calo Nord's face and burned it until only a blackened skull remained. Vincent took out the other guards with a rarely used Force technique known as combustion; the ability to make something burst into flames or just burst. Aaran clapped both of Riiken's temples with the palms of his hands. Unconsciousness was immediate. He grabbed his limp body and started down the hall. They left through an emergency exit and then doubled back to help out Victor, Sean and HK-47. Another satisfied customer. But they weren't out yet. They got into the speeder and flew away with Nightblade, Shadow, and Matrix following in another speeder. They weaved through sidestreets and crossed several districts then stopped at a magtrain station, and ditched the speeders.

Back on the ship they prepared for immediate departure and blasted out of Nar Shadaa back to Mon Calamari. This time Aaran went to speak to the employer alone.

2 hours later Aaran returned and called an emergency meeting right after setting course for Coruscant. "Guys, this is the single hardest thing I ever had to do but I think it's time for us to roll solo for a while. I will drop you off on Coruscant and give you each 7 000 credits and in 5 years we'll meet back up but now I need to do a couple of things on my own and I'm sure all of you can find work on your own. Sean and HK-47 will be my only companions and I will contact all of you when I feel it's time to reunite but for now go out and make other friends and in 5 years time, I'll see you all again." He gave a feeble grin and went to his quarters to rest.

"Son of a bitch!" Rayoma kicked the table over and stormed out, everyone else just stood there.

"After all this time, all we've been through! And he's just cuttin' us off like that," Dion made a swiping gesture with his hand and sunk down onto a formex sofa. "I mean shit, we never did anything to him and now he feels that we'll all benefit from 'rolling solo'?" The silence grew as they stood and sat there stunned at Aaran's announcement.

Vincent headed toward the dormitories. "Fuck this. If he needs his fucking space more than his friends and family, fuck him! We don't need him." Vincent shook his head in disgust.

"Wait! Wait, he told us to go make friends specifically so I think that whatever he's planning needs more people. I think we should get on with our lives and not worry." Shadow paused and then started up again. "I mean we're still going to be in contact so why worry?"

Matrix sighed and then concurred. "He's right, go pack up and wait."

The next day Aaran found himself standing on the loading ramp waving to his crew. As soon as they were out of sight he thought of his brothers and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Old Friends**

**5 YEARS LATER...**

"Reverting to realspace." Pinpoint streams of light solidified into the breathtaking vastness of space.

"Take us down nice and easy Penny." The sleek angular ship steered down to the grey moon known as Nar Shadaa. "Land in the Red Sector no one gives a shit about what happens there."

"Copy that, Skipper." Penny was a brunette femme fatale and the captain's girlfriend. The captain himself was a 6' 7" man with long black hair a very muscular body but by no means big. The clothes he wore covered up the muscles and made him look like an average thug. He wore a pair of black combat boots, dark navy jeans, black tank top and a black leather bomber. Gold earring and a gold chain completed his look. But in every inch of spare room on his body held daggers, blasters, and his 2 most valuable possessions: his black hilted, silver bladed lightsaber (nicknamed Darksaber) and his lightwhip. The lightwhip was a variation of the lightsaber that only specially trained Jedi could wield. It could either have a solid core of cortosis or other lightsaber-resistant minerals or it could be a blade of pure energy. Like the lightsaber, it emitted a coherent beam of energy, but unlike the lightsaber's, it was long and flexible to be wielded like a whip. It was less efficient than a lightsaber, but due to its exotic design many were daunted by the unfamiliarity of the weapon. This nervousness would force them to think irrationally and make stupid mistakes. Stupid mistakes were fatal. He also had another lightsaber that could not only combine with Darksaber to make a lightstaff, it also had a fibercord attachment that allowed it to connect to Darksaber and be used as nun-chucks with a deadly beam of energy on each end. The fiber cord joint of the weapon gave the wielder the benefit of striking from unexpected angles.

"Sean! Sean! Get your ass in gear!"

The tall muscular Cathar stepped out of the dormitories in a Mandalorian Combat Suit "My ass is geared and watch your language. Have fun you two!" HK-47 and Penny were to watch the ship while Sean and Aaran left to meet their contacts. They stepped off the ship with their weapons secured on various parts of their body ready to be drawn if the need arose. The Exchange, a galactic wide organized crime syndicate, ruled Nar Shadaa and Aaran definitely didn't want to get in any rouble with them. They walked along the platform until they reached the main square of the Refugee Sector of Nar Shadaa. There they stopped and leaned against a railing, and Sean turned to Aaran. "You said that they were going to meet us in Refugee Commons right?"

"Right, we are but," Aaran checked his chrono and looked back at Sean, "not for another hour and a half." He stood up and pointed toward a shabby looking building in one of the corners, "I'm hittin' the swoop track, you do whatever and meet back in one hour OK?"

"Right, good luck man." Sean replied while turning and heading towards a cantina. Aaran made his way over to the small seedy looking building. The atmosphere on Nar Shadaa was dark even at the brightest time of day it still looked grey, it was now 7:04 in the evening. He walked into the picturesque establishment called Jobisha's Swoop Emporium. "Jobisha" probably had no idea what emporium meant. He went inside and was greeted by the usual buzz and noise that swoop racing made. Swoop racing was a primarily underground business. Similar to podracing except instead of being in a pod being pulled along by engines like a ronto drawn carriage, swoop bikes-racing swoop bikes were propelled by 1 or 2 supercharged ion engines with a seat that stretched you into an almost prone position. Normally reaching top speed in 2-3 seconds, most swoop bikes travelled at 2.5 km/s, or around 9 000 km/h. The trade-off for the bikes was that they had higher acceleration while pods generally had higher top speeds. Aaran's had a top speed of 10 800 km/h which was about the same as a pod.

"Mine is the fastest in the galaxy, never lost ever even in head-to-head matches," said a green skinned Twi-Lek boasting about his podracing skills.

"Hey, my bike is in my ship on pad 7, go pick it up and say Mr. Valance sent you." He told the valet boy.

"Right away sir!" The young boy hurried off.

"Red thunder and I have even won the Boonta Eve championship on Tattooine. The Twi-Lek was still going on and on about how "great" he was.

"Oh shut up. Honestly the room is beginning to stink from all the bullshit coming out of your mouth." Aaran smirked and walked up to the pod and commented, " and 'Red Thunder' is the gayest piece of shit name I ever heard."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. By the way you can't be the fastest because I am." Aaran pointed out.

"Bull! I'm at the top of the charts! See!" He was pointing at a scoreboard for fastest podracers.

Aaran chuckled and replied, "Actually I'm a biker, and I hold a faster time than you." Aaran pointed at another scoreboard. "Let's stop dicking around. You think you're the best. Prove it on the track."

"Deal. When do you want to start?" The Twi-Lek man became excited and was definitely looking more dangerous than before.

"My bike's on it's way here so just prep your pod now. And pray for good luck. You'll need it." The track was 500 miles long with traffic and everything else on it racing was real dangerous. The young boy came back with his bike and Aaran went to the starting line. "You ready?"

The man revved his engines, "Anytime!"

"What's your name?"

"Doton Het"

"Well Doton let's go!" The starting lights blinked on and started the traditional countdown. Red. Yellow. Yellow. Green. The two shot off from the line neck and neck, but not for long. Aaran's overpowered bike quickly pulled ahead and Doton showed no signs of catching up. The race would be over in less than 4 minutes. In this kind of race taking the lead is crucial. They turned into the entertainment district and started weaving through traffic. Doton found some daylight and was able to pass Aaran but Aaran Skywalker was extremely clever. He latched onto Doton's tail and waited there in his slipstream. This was a difficult part of the track but in the confusion he was able to gain lead again. However Doton stayed on him. The track boundaries are wide and the rules allowed you to find more than one path through to the finish line. Aaran happened to remember a warehouse vent system he could lose Doton in. It was dangerous because of fan blasts that veered you off course so you had to compensate and it wasn't a very wide space to fly in, this was made even worse by random irregularities in the vent walls and you had to dodge those. There wasn't any room for a podracer to do anything fancy but it was great for a swoop bike. He made his way into the shaft and made it through fast. Doton on the other hand was crashing. He dodged to the right to avoid a piece of the wall jutting out, but had no idea of a fan blast blowing to the right just behind the jutting wall and was blown into the wall and most probably died but Aaran didn't care. He won. After some time trial drag races. He left the Swoop "Emporium" to find Sean at the cantina.

Aaran walked in just as a chair flew across the room and hit a trandoshan on the head. Sean was pummelling a blonde human man, and everything was general chaos. "What? You…want a piece of this?" A man, obviously drunk, lunged at Aaran. He sidestepped the lame attack and kicked him in his kidney and made his way over to Sean.

"What the hell is this?!" Aaran demanded.

"Sorry man," Sean smashed the man's face into a wall, then spun and kicked in his windpipe and left him coughing up blood. "I came in and got a drink and while going to a seat I accidentally knocked over a guy's drink and everything went outta control!"

Aaran ducked as a bottle of Corellian brandy sailed over the space where his head used to be and hit a wall spraying him with the alcoholic beverage. "Let's get the fuck out, before we get killed."

Aaran and Sean walked into Refugee Commons and went to the room they had decided to meet in. It was underground in the Refugee living complex. Aaran keyed the door and turned on the lights, which barely helped. Inside there was a long table with 14 chairs set up, 6 on each side and one on each end. Aaran took the chair facing the door and Sean stood just behind his right shoulder. Over the next 10 minutes he sensed them coming and waiting at the door then with a flick of his index finger he opened the door. Nine pairs of eyes turned and looked at him. 2 full minutes passed.

"Please sit," if Aaran didn't speak they'd probably still be standing there. They moved into the room and sat. There were seven from his original crew and two new ones. "I believe I only need to be introduced to 2 of you. No doubt you already know who I am."

"My name is Serra," a curvaceous girl with flame red hair.

"Aril." This came from the other stranger wearing a dark grey cloak similar to Jedi robes. "Just what do you want us here for? Your name hasn't been mentioned recently. And now suddenly you're back, and no doubt you'll be asking us for something. So what is it?"

"Well I'm putting together a little guild a place for people like you and I to call 'home'." Aaran took a breath and continued.

Matrix leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes at Aaran " What kind of plans have you made for this. Will this guild have partners or allies?"

"Possibly limited co-operation with the Jedi but, not much else. I never really wanted to have partners or anything but they will come in time. As for plans, it's called the Grey Association, a safe haven for greys, rogues, and people who would just like to join." Aaran looked at all of them in turn. "You guys are going to be the elite, the generals who help govern and run the operation. Matrix could be like an ambassador, the person to represent the people's interests and to be the link with the rest of the Republic. Speaking of the Republic, they are probably going to treat us like pirates and therefore not very nice. Vincent, you enjoy building weapons and armour right?" To this Vincent nodded his head. "So he can design the uniforms and shit. I'm setting this up like a military type thing you know? There are going to be a lot of soldier, spy types in this group of mine and we can establish ourselves in the galaxy as our own nation. We will of course let people go about their business. Like, if an assassin joins the guild he can have free room and board, plus training and he can still go about his business as a hitman. I've planned this for 4 out of the 5 years we've been apart and now I'm ready to do this thing. If you want to be a part of this thing contact me at this number," he passed his comlink number around. "Two days guys. See ya … I hope." With that he got up and left but Sean hung back a second.

"It's nice to see you all again. I really hope you guys accept, it's been a four man crew for too long." Then he was away.

Dion stood, "I hope I'm not the only one feeling as if this should have been much more friendly. I'm definitely going but we haven't spaced or even _talked _for five years and all he did was give us a business proposition."

Aril got up and headed to the door. "None of us are going to refuse, he knows that, he just wasn't ready for all the emotions of seeing you all again. Well I'm tired I'm gonna get some sleep." Then he left and soon enough everyone said their good byes and retired, all except Dion and Rayoma.

"Well I guess this is it," Rayoma stood up and Dion turned to follow him. "I'm not tired, you up for some partying?"

"No. Aaran knows we're all in so I'm going to go home get some rest pack up my shit and get ready for spacing. I also have to pay off a loan."

Rayoma sighed. "You know what really got me tonight. Sean said 'It's been a four man crew for too long'. Who the hell is the fourth man?"

Dion shrugged and said. "We'll find out soon." Then Rayoma and Dion went their separate ways and decided to meet up the next day.

5


End file.
